Cambio
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sakamoto lo nota, no es tan idiota como aparenta ,Mutsu ha cambiado. No es algo que note rápidamente, sino más bien es algo que nota después de tanto tiempo, la niña que conoció años atrás ya no será lo era, al igual que sus propios sentimientos.-SakaMutsu- Fluff- leve insinuación al KamuMutsu


**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Semi au-**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Contiene insinuación sexual, -Fluff - osea que es muy dulce en algunas partes.

* * *

Este fic es esta **dedicado** a la **única e inigualable reina del monopolios del SaKaMutsu** Sandra -Alquimista Otaku **-( al menos en fandom español )quien me ha permitido compartir su monopolios :') este fic fue hecho con mucho cariño, espero que te guste y logre tus perspectivas, sabes que te aprecio mucho (inserta corazón) espero que te guste :) , es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que no se como me salio**

 **Summary:** Sakamoto lo nota, no es tan idiota como aparenta ser, Mutsu ha cambiado. No es algo que note rápidamente, sino más bien es algo que nota después de tanto tiempo, la niña que conoció años atrás ya no será lo era, al igual que sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

 **Cambio**

Capitulo unico

 **por frany**

con mucho cariño para **Sandra -Alquimista Otaku-** la reina del monopolio SakaMutsu

Espero que te guste :)

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Desde el primer momento que fue consciente de sus sentimientos por él, lo ama, como ha hecho durante esos diez años..."_**

— _Entonces._

 _—Entonces — Repite ella, su cabello castaño se mueve con el viento, tenía una nave, tenían personal. El sueño de Sakamoto estaba a punto de cumplir, pero necesitaba algo o más buen a alguien._

 _—Ha sido una buena venta — Sonríe, soltado una de sus usuales risas. — ¿Qué dices?_

 _Mutsu lo mira, aquellos ojos azules la atrae como si se tratara de un abismo , algo dentro de ella le dice que no hay nada que perder, está sola, no hay ningún lugar al cual regresar, su padre está muerto, ya no es parte de Chidori, es libre._

 _Libre..._

 _¿Qué debería ser? ¿Qué camino tomar? Su destino era siempre pelear y morir por su sangre, pero las cosas habían cambiado, la situación era otra._

— _Mi padre murió— confiesa ella con cierta melancolía. — He sido parte de Chidori por tanto tiempo que no sé qué camino seguir—admite bastante avergonzada._

 _Sakamoto ve aquella niña sola—porque ante sus ojos es una niña todavía— una pequeña pérdida,a la deriva en medio de un inmenso mar lleno de planeta, de pronto siente la necesidad de cuidar y proteger de ella ,no sabe si es porque ella lo rescato o simplemente porque sus ojos trasmitía una inocencia que desea proteger , Sakamoto la quiere a su lado._

 _—Entonces ¿porque no vienes conmigo?— Sakamoto la mira—Ven conmigo Mutsu, ayúdame a cumplir mi sueños, ayúdame a cambiar este mundo, prometo que jamás volverás a sentirte sola._

 _—Pero._

 _—Seamos socios. —El levanta su manos esperado que ella lo estreche y cierre aquel trato, Mutsu duda por unos minutos, sin embargo con una pequeña sonrisa asiste, toma su mano, no sabe si se arrepentirá de aquello, lo único de lo que está consciente es que por primera vez hará algo, algo que ella quiere y no lo que otros desea_.

En ese momento todo cambia.

Ella cambia.

Si bien la diferencia de edad es de cuatro años, Sakamoto siente que es bastante, pero los cambios no los nota rápido debido al constante tiempo que comparte, cualquier cambio pasa desapercibido para él.

Es Mutsu la niña que lo salvo hace cuatro año, es Mutsu la niña inocente e ingenua, es Mutsu la chica Yato.

Pero Mutsu ya no es aquella preadolescente que conoció, si bien está acostumbrado a verla seguido, es cierto que ella ha cambiado. Lo nota en su cabello, lo largo y hermoso que esta. Lo nota en su ropa, si algún vez Mutsu se veía bastante femenina y atractiva (no es que sea fuera un pervertido, si no que admira la belleza femenina) es notable el cambio en su ropa, la actual Mutsu utiliza ropas bastante holgadas y masculinas, extrañamente ropas que cubre su cuerpo, su rostro apenas y se ve tras su sombrero, porque ella no quiere vestir como Yato, ella esta tratado por todos los medios que nadie sepa de su secreto, ser Yato no es para avergonzarse , pero Mutsu siente que su sangre esta maldita , no quiere morir ni vivir por su sangre, ella solo quiere ser libre.

—Sakamoto— susurra ella, incluso su voz ha cambiado, Sakamoto la mira mientras le regala una sonrisa.

—No es hermoso, AHAHAHA— masculla él, admirado la galaxia.

—Si— responde ella, pero no es a la galaxia que admiran, sino un par de ojos azules que la miran.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa, ella tiene 16 años recién cumplidos y el 20, por más que el niegue, ella se ve bastante hermosa, pese a su vestimenta, Mutsu no deja de ser hermosa, piensa Sakamoto cuando la mira más del tiempo permitido.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —inquiere, Sakamoto niega con la cabeza, maldice en voz baja por no ser precavido.

Mutsu es tan joven que no logra diferencia aquella mirada de las otras que le da, sin embargo se siente rara, porque al igual que Sakamoto ella lo mira, cuando no se da cuenta.

Son pequeñas miradas fugaces— _siempre ocultado que no lo note_ —su cuerpo se siente raro, quizá es por su sangre Yato.

Hay momentos que desea tocarlo, sobre todo cuando mira su ancho y bien formado dorso— _había tenido raras oportunidades de verlo sin camisa_ — pero también había visto las cicatrices que poseía, sobre todo en su mano derecha.

— _¿Qué es esa herida? — pregunto Mutsu días después de forma Kaientai, la chica se veía bastante curiosa, para el ex joui no pasa desapercibido la inocencia en sus palabras, en ojos , quien diría que esa niña tierna traficara personas._

— _Esto—dice tocado aquella herida con nostalgia —Es una herida de guerra._

— _¿De guerra? — La preadolescente lo mira con cierta sospecha— ¿esa herida fue grave?_

 _Él no suelta una de sus típicas risas, porque no hay nada para reírse, esa cicatriz le recordaba las muerte de sus compañeros, de su escuadrón, aun tenia pesadilla de aquellos días donde todo estaba bañado en sangre, sobre todo el miedo de que alguno de sus preciados amigos hubieran muerto y él sin poder saberlo._

— _Bastante, nunca jamás podre blandir una espada como quisiera—la impotencia se notaba en su rostro— para un samurái perder su mano significa la muerte absoluta, nunca volveré a ser un samurái, son tan inútil que ni siquiera pude proteger mi mano—suelta una pequeña risa, que en vez de ser alegre, suena bástate triste._

— _No pienso que seas un inútil , quizá ya no puedas utilizar una espada pero hay otro tipos de armas—Mutsu lo mira — mi sangre esta maldita, ya te lo había dicho, pertenezco al clan Yato, mi vida se basa en vivir y morir por mi sangre, siempre he odiado mi sangre pero—no sabe porque, pero un extraño sentimiento crece dentro de ella, la necesidad de protegerlo es más fuerte que su misma sangre, si ella no podía ir en contra de sus instintos, quizá será conveniente pelear por alguien— estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi sangre ,si con ella puedo protegerte._

— _¿Eh?, que dices Mutsu-chan, no seas bromista—le dice con cariño, más la niña no acepta aquello, infla sus mejillas y se cruza de brazos._

— _No es una broma, estoy hablado enserio— la preadolescente lo miro a los ojos—_ _estoy dispuesta hacer tu espada, tú me has dado la libertad que tanto ansiaba, odio ser una Yato pero, mientras viva te prometo que seré tu espada, seré la espada que cuida y proteja de_ _ti._

— _Mutsu. —susurra con suavidad, aquella jovencita le ha dado su vida prácticamente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasa desapercibido para el joven Tatsuma._

— _Lo juro—coloco su mano directo al corazón, ella no metía, desde aquel momento Mutsu no solo se volvió en su compañera, sino la encargada de protegerlo y cuidarlo, incluso contra de sus misma estupideces, aquella niña que había rescatado ahora era la espada que lo protegía, una hermosa espada que iba creciendo, que se alimentaba de sus sueños y esperanzas por un mundo mejor._

 _Mutsu, la vice comandante de Kaientai, Mutsu el verdadero corazón de sus sueños._

.

.

La primera vez que nota realmente que ella ha cambiado, es cuando su libidinal le hace tener sueños húmedos, sueños donde Mutsu era la constante protagonista, ella ya tiene sus recién 18 años y él sus 22.

Pese a todo, Sakamoto sigue siendo un hombre y como tal, tiene necesidades. Su mente comienza a divagar en muchas cuestiones, todas relacionadas con Mutsu, de pronto Sakamoto piensa que sabor tendrá sus labios, lo suave que debe ser su piel y lo cálida que debe ser, los sonidos que puede escapar de su boca al momento de que la haga suya. En solo pensarlo siente como su miembro se excita.

—Mierda—masculla completamente avergonzado, no estaba bien seguir con esos tipos de pensamientos recrimina, es la primera vez en años que decide ir a un burdel, para olvidar aquello pensamiento pecaminoso.

Él no debe pensar en ella de esa forma, él no tiene permitido pensar que Mutsu como mujer, no debe olvidar que ella es una niña, es la pequeña Mutsu su mano derecha, su amiga, pensar que ella puede amarlo es un mal chiste, no quiere perder todo lo que ha construido solo por su atracción hacia ella, ¿qué le puede ofrecer más de lo que ya le ha ofreció? No tiene nada que ella quiera, ni siquiera puede protegerla como es debido, por lo consiguiente es alguien aquí no puede tocar y no debe ver más allá que una amiga.

Son muchas las veces que el saca su frustración en otras mujeres, sus impulsos sexuales queda resguardados en frases tontas, la relación de ellos sigue intacta como la primera vez que se conocieron, él sigue infantil y ella tan fría, tan seria, tan Mutsu.

.

.

.

.

Y el tiempo sigue pasado….

Ya no rasgos de la ingenua Mutsu. Aquella chica desvergonzada con inocencia por conocer el mundo, la niña que soltaba cada pregunta al ver el vasto universo, Sakamoto cree que ya no hay rastro alguno de la vieja e infantil Mutsu.

Sin embargo, es feliz teniéndola a su lado, aunque no pueda tocar, aunque no pueda expresar sus sentimientos, Tatsuma es feliz teniendo a Mutsu como su vice comandante, le basta y le sobra aquello, tal vez por el momento.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa y él no puede seguir ocultado sus sentimientos. Lo impensable ocurrió, Mutsu está a punto de irse de su lado, Mutsu está a poco de seguir con su vida, no es como si pensar que ella siempre estaría a su lado, después de todo ella tenía sus propios sueños y quizá el no estuviera en ellos.

Por eso había ido aquel lugar, para beber y olvidarse de sus sentimientos, más no contaba que Mutsu aparecería en el cabaret "sonrisas".

Lucía molesta— _como siempre que iba a buscarlo_ — él había estado coqueteando con alguna de las anfitrionas, solo que esta vez Mutsu noto algo raro.

—Era tan difícil que terminaras tus pendientes ,antes de irte a tomar— regaña la mujer, Sakamoto solo atina a reír más fuerte, estaba pasado de copas, pensó que había arruinado su noche, se sintió algo mal, aunque muy en el fondo estaba feliz, odiaba aquella situación, odiaba que aquel joven del clan Yato hubiera aparecido en sus vidas.

Recordó como todo se derrumbó dentro de él, un mes atrás, cuando el capitán de la séptima división de Harusame apareció en sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

 _Un mes atrás._

Los había visto junto aquel chico, parecía platicar bastante ameno con su Mutsu, a su lado se encontraba un tipo de cabellos castaño, parecía bastante interesado en la conversación, se les acerco por simple curiosidad.

—Él es Kamui—presento Mutsu, una vez que el llego hasta ellos— y el Abuto— señalo al tipo de cabellos castaños.

—Hola— sonrió el hombre de cabellos bermellón, se parecía tanto a la hija adoptiva de Gintoki, no entendía porque uno de los hombres más fuertes estuviera en Kaientai.

—Hola—saludo Abuto.

—Hola AHAHAHA— rio como siempre.

—Así que usted también es un samurái, que bien— sonrió mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea.

—Capitán recuerde que no venimos a pelear— como siempre intervino su niñera, suspirado con flojera, seguramente su capitán nuevamente iniciaría una pelea, sin embargo aquello no paso.

—Kamui— hablaba Mutsu seria y mirándolo a los ojos, tanto Abuto como Sakamoto observaron la escena bastantes incrédulos, la joven Yato parecía trasmitir muchas cosas con solo mencionar el nombre del pirata espacial— por favor—pidió.

—Está bien—volvió a sonreír mientras deshacía aquella pose. Abuto aún no podía creer lo que oía.

— Te avisare— masculló la mujer de ojos miel.

—Estaré esperado tu respuesta, Señorita Mutsu.

— ¿Qué deseaba ese chico? — pregunto curioso el hombre, una vez que los piratas espaciales había desaparecido de su vista, ocultado su enojo por ese coqueteo descarado de aquel puberto.

Mutsu miro por la ventana de la nave espacial, se cruzó de brazos para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos.

— Me vino a proponer matrimonio— aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado, ella lo dijo así directo, no es que Sakamoto esperara que la mujer saltara de alegría o que lo dijera con una sonrisa, Mutsu simplemente fue directa ,como si se tratara de una simple conversación.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— grito tan fuerte que Mutsu tuvo que callarlo con un golpe— pero….— las palabras no salían, era posible que aquel hombrecillo tuviera el valor de proponerle a su Mutsu—¿qué respondiste?— exigió.

Mutsu noto cierto recelo en aquellas palabras, seria acaso que Sakamoto estuviera ¿celoso?

—Le dije que lo pensaría— revelo, la joven mujer miro nuevamente por la ventana— él no está interesado en algo romántico, más bien desea procrear hijos fuertes— masculló— yo no soy un horno para ser pastel, me importa un bledo aquello, sin embargo...— pese a que ella amaba ser la mano derecha de Sakamoto, era un hecho que igual deseaba tener una familia propia, quizá era la edad, o simplemente era porque en los últimos días había tenido un extraño sueño, uno con un pequeño niño de cabellos chinos y ojos azules, una copia casi exacta de su capitán.

Aun podía recordar aquel sueño tan vívido, que habida tenido en las últimas semanas

" _Mami, Mami" sonreía el pequeño niño con un "AHAHAHA" mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules tan parecidos a Sakamoto, de piel blanca como ella y cabello castaño._

" _Tatsu" murmuró ella con una dulzura, aquel niño la había abrazado._

" _Te quiero mami" sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante aquella mención._

 _En sus sueños siempre comenzaba con "Tatsu" y terminaba con la llegada de Sakamoto, siempre despertaba con una calidez dentro de ella, sobre todo al recordar el abrazo de su hijo y la mención de madre._

" _¿Mamá?" pensó, ella no sabía lo que significaba en si aquella palabra, su madre había muerto cuando tenía tan solo 3 años, pero escuchar aquello le hizo sentir una inmensa alegría._

— _Tatsu_ — dejo salir levemente, tan bajo que Sakamoto no pudo escuchar lo que murmuraba, de hacerlo había comprendió los sentimientos de Mutsu.

—Entonces que te detiene— un fuerte "AHAHAHA" la hizo salir de sus pensamiento, Mutsu cerro sus manos hasta formarla un puño, _"Idiota_ "— no cualquiera ofrecería tal cosa.

Aquellas palabras fuero como una estocada a su corazón, un sentimiento amargo se instaló en su boca, eran de suponerse, pensó, él no la veía más que como una amiga, sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos.

La mujer le dedico una mirada que si pudiera, ya lo hubiera matado.

—Además tendrías hermosos hijos— le dijo mirándola a los ojos, no mentía, Mutsu era realmente bella bajo toda esa ropa— como su madre— aquel cumplido hizo colorear sus mejillas.

" _Era posible que él"_ , desvió la mirada, _"solo fue amable"_ Mutsu sintió como su corazón se oprimía quizá era fácil así, él no la amaba.

—Cállate— gruño la chica propinándole un golpe.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, tomado como si no hubiera mañana, rodeado de varias anfitrionas, le extraño no encontrarlo con Oryou, esa mujer era a quien supuestamente quería, pero una de las tantas anfitrionas había mencionado que la joven ya no trabajaba ahí, que se había comprometido y que entre poco se casaría.

" _Idiota, seguramente está dolido"_

Mutsu entendió el despecho de su capitán, aquello le hizo sentir náuseas, odiaba aquello llamado amor, sobre todo odiaba lo que sentía, desde que se dio cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tatsuma las cosas se complicaron, se portaba más violenta con Sakamoto, sobre todo cuando le mencionaba o lo encontraba con aquella mujer, no debía sentirse así, pero Mutsu parecía odiar aquella mujer que causante de sus desdichas amorosas.

—Ya fue suficiente – hablo estoica, Sakamoto abrió mucho los ojos, miro a Mutsu y sonrió.

" _Está enojada" pensó._

— Aún es tempra..

—Si no quieres que te castre te levantaras y te iras conmigo— dijo tajante la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Él no dudaba de aquellas palabras, se levantó de aquel lugar, se despidió con una sonrisa de aquellas mujeres y se acero a ella.

Mutsu pensaba que él estaba despechado y si lo estaba pero no era por Oryou, sino por Mutsu, después de revelarle las intenciones de Kamui, él he había insistido que aceptara la propuesta de aquel Yato, de hecho Mutsu se encontraría con Kamui aquella noche, se sentía mal, veía como la niña que lo rescato se iba de sus manos, pero era lo mejor, ella debía estar con otra persona que no fuera con él, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerla, ella no lo veían de la misma forma que él, o eso creía él.

Y así, en silencio ambos retiraron a Kaientai, Sakamoto solo pudo dar dos pasos antes de caer, como toda mujer Mutsu se llevó al castaño apoyado en su hombro, paso su mano por su espalda, era más conveniente que lo arrastra o cargara, pero opto por llevarlo así, además estaba molesta con él, debía sufrir un poco.

—Mutsu—masculló Sakamoto.

— Estas ebrio hasta no más poder—continuo la mujer, sin darle tiempo a réplicar —estas peor que otras veces. —reanudaron su paso.

—Mutsu…

—Mmmm….

—Mutsu. —la chica puso los ojos en blanco, cuando tomaba Sakamoto se podía bastante pesado—No…no te ibas a encontrar con aquel chico.

—Que te importa— contesto fríamente, aunque sorprendida por aquello.

" _¿Por qué pregunta por el otro idiota? Debería preocuparse por él"_

—Mutsu…

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito exasperada.

—Lo siento— balbuceó— lamento arruinar tu cita.

— ¿Mí que?— la mujer detuvo su caminar, Sakamoto tenía el rostro en el hombro de ella.

—Tu cita con el pirata espacial— Sakamoto sentía que su corazón se rompería—no quiero que te vayas, aunque te haya dicho lo contrario.

—Sakamoto. —esa confesión le sorprendió.

—No Mutsu— el chico levanto su rostro— no me dejes – susurró— por favor, no me dejes por él, yo…

Ella suspiró.

—Deja de decir estupideces, eso no pasara, contento— respondió la chica, recordó cómo le dijo a Kamui que no estaba interesada en el matrimonio y como él se burló de ella.

— _¿Estas segura? —canturrió el Yato—estoy bien dotado—Mutsu le lanzo un golpe que le esquivo por poco, mientras este sonreía._

— _Hijo de Kankou* tenías que ser._

— _No me compares con el calvo—dijo bastante ofendido_ — _no será por alguien que me rechazas—sonrió, Mutsu simplemente le dedico una mirada matadora._

— _¡Que te importa!_

— _Uh, uh, realmente serias una buena esposa, no dudo que tus hijos será fuertes, más si su padre es un samurái. —aquello la dejo desconcertó, ¿acaso era obvio su sentimientos?_

— _Kamui… — empezó, más este no le dejo terminar._

— _Está bien, se admitir una derrota cuando veo una batalla perdida— aquello era una mentira, el pelirrojo jamás perdía, se preguntaba si los golpes que sufrido en la guerra, le había afectado en el cerebro—bueno, llámame si quiere desposar alguno de tus hijos con los míos— fue lo único que dijo, antes de irse._

Aquello fue toda la supuesta "cita" que tuvieron, Mutsu había regresado a Kaientai para enterarse que Sakamoto no había hecho ningún papeleo que le habia dado, de hecho habia preferido ir a tomar como siempre, en aquel cabaret.

— ¿Mutsu?—la voz de Sakamoto la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, ella simplemente dejo salir un suspiro. — ¿Mutsu? —insistió su capitán.

—No acepte—confeso, dándole igual si se enteraba o no, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber— le dije que no podía casarme con el.

Sakamoto se quedó sin habla, aquello era lo que más deseaba.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, seguiré a tu lado.

—Mutsu

—Ahora dime ¿Por qué estas deprimido? Tú nunca tomas de esa manera, es por lo de Oryou.

—Eh.

—Sé que Oryou se casara, no debes deprimirte, hay muchos peces en el mar.

Sakamoto no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Tú crees que tome por ella?— masculló, sonriendo—te equivocas, no tome por Oryou, sino por…

— ¿Entonces porque tomaste? —pregunto curiosa, esperado mantener su rostro estoico, aunque no podía, sentía muchos nervios, ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía de aquel modo?

—Por ti— Sakamoto sabe que no debería decir aquello, pero su lengua y cerebro no coordina bien— no quería que te vayas— admite por primera vez, aquello que lo estaba consumiendo desde hace un mes— no quiero que me dejes.

—Saka…

—Yo sé que no he sido el mejor jefe— continuó — pero no me imagino mi vida sin ti, desde que te conocí, no he podido pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú. —esas palabras hicieron que la joven se sonrojara y volteara a verlo, los ojos azules de Tatsuma la miraba con intensidad, Mutsu sintió como si de repente fuera más pequeña, en cambio él se veía más grande y osado.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Sakamoto agarra el valor y la toma por la barbilla.

— ¿Que estas… —la mujer está completamente roja— ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Besado a la mujer que amo— bastaron esas simples palabras, para que unieran sus labios.

Fue un beso cargado con tantos sentimientos reprimidos, el hombre que le dio un hogar la estaba besado con ímpetu, como la pólvora de un fuego voraz, su cuerpo ardía ante aquella sensación tan placentera que podía ocasionar un beso de amor verdadero, sentía como un cosquilleo invadida su cuerpo, el cálido beso sabor alcohol que le estaba posicionado ,el hombre que siempre había amado en silencio.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto una vez que sus labios se separaron— ¿Por qué me dijiste que me casara con Kamui? , si realmente me amas ¿porque siempre andabas tras de Oryou? —quiso saber.

El hombre toma su mejilla y deposita un casto beso.

—Porque deseaba que fueras feliz, quería que….— no sabía por dónde empezar, tenía que decirle toda la verdad— nunca me gusto realmente Oryou , si como persona pero no como para pasar mi vida con ella, la pretendía porque ella se parecía a ti, cuando estaba con ella, pensaba que eras tú.

— ¿Por qué hacías eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Pensé que yo no te interesaba? —admitió avergonzada, el ex Joui simplemente sonrió.

—Porque tú eres mi mano derecha, decirte que te amaba implicaba que si tu no sentía lo mismo que yo, las cosas se volviera algo raras, no quería que te sintieras incomoda, no quería que nuestra relación cambiara.

Aquella confesión está cargada de muchos sentimientos. El corazón de Mutsu palpita tan fuerte, sus mejillas están demasiado roja, la pequeña Mutsu está enfrente con la boca abierta, no ya no es la pequeña Mutsu, sino más bien la mujer que se ha convertido.

—Mutsu.

—Idiota — respondió dándole un golpe, Sakamoto espera una respuesta, pero ella no parece serlo.

— ¿Que dices?, ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? La esposa de un idiota soñador.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— gritó ella, su rostro lucia más rojo, casi como si estuviera a punto de estallar, de por si no se esperaba una declaración de amor, mucho menos una propuesta de matrimonio— ¡NO PUEDES PEDIR MATRIMONIO, TAN FÁCILMENTE!

—Pero el pelirrojo lo hizo, porque yo—farfulló como niño chiquito.

—Porque, porque— Mutsu parecía tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir, sus mejillas seguia aun más roja de lo que estaba— no sabemos si funcionamos como pareja yo.. —se excusó.

—Hemos estado casi diez años juntos—menciono el hombre—nos conocemos a la perfección, nuestra relación no será muy diferente a la de hora, excepto claro — Tatsuma la tomó de la barbilla nuevamente y sonrió con picardía— de que te pueda besar y hacerte mía todos los días. —susurró dulcemente.

— ¡Pervertido!— gruñó la chica, Sakamoto cierra los ojos esperado un golpe, pero no llego nada, en cambio Mutsu le da una leve caricia en su mejilla. —Estás borracho, no sabes lo que dice.

—Quizá este tomado pero no mentiría con eso, Mutsu— Sakamoto volvió a sonreír— quiero que seas mía, quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese Yato—revelo algo celoso— mi mano está herida, quizá no pueda blandir una espada, sin embargo , yo prometo de que si tú me aceptás , te protegeré siempre , sin importa si tengo que dar mi vida por ti, Mutsu te he amado durante estos diez años, yo...

Ella no lo dejo hablar, lo beso con suavidad, con ternura, Mutsu lo ama, siempre lo ha hecho, ha esperado tanto tiempo y ahora que le revelaba aquello, no puede dejarlo ir.

Tatsuma Sakamoto está en sus recuerdos infantiles, Sakamoto es quien le dio un propósito para vivir, es quien la hizo libre, no lo dejaría, incluso había sacrificado su vida dos veces por él, lo ama desde el primer momento que fue consciente de sus sentimientos por él, lo ama, como ha hecho durante esos diez años.

Entre besos y caricias, aquella noche por fin fueron uno, como siempre había sido, había tardado casi diez años en lograr aquella confesión, no desperdiciaría otro minutos más, sobre todo por parte de su capitán, quien ahora se permitía verla como lo que era, la mujer de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños, la futura madre de sus hijos.

 _~Y así después de casi diez años, el SakaMutsu era real._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Creo que Kamui me salio algo ooc XD pero como es un fic :'v se justifica, ademas de que en un determinado momento pienso que deseara tener hijos fuertes XDD

 **Hijo de Kankou tenias que ser*** se refiere a la insinuación que kankou le da a kouka xD

 **Algunas Aclaraciones:**

En un principio quería escribir algo de ellos dulce, se fue por ciertas insinuaciones sexuales y me reforme casi al final xDD, cuando comence a escribir el fic no pasaba de los 800 palabras, comenzó a crecer hasta llega a **2000** y termino siendo **4242 palabras** :'3 no era lo que esperaba pero me siento satisfecha XD igual creo que ambos tiene mucho material que no se ha explotado aun y que no dudo que Alquimista lo haga en algun momento x3 ella es la reina del SakaMutsu en español, la adoro, espero que les haya gustado.

Sakamoto es consciente que kamui es fuerte y cree que ellos debe estar junto, por eso anima a mutsu pero al mismo tiempo no quiere perderla, quien lo entiende.

Mutsu ha estado enamorada de sakamoto desde hace diez años, quisa ella no lo descubrio hasta que paso el tiempo xD asi que en este fic cuando el se confiesa, no puede creerlo por lo de oryou, quien sakamoto justifica su constante acoso porque la mujer se parece a mutsu, sino mirela XD es como mutsu en algunos rasgo fisico, claro que la waifu yato es mejor.

Y bueno el final es a la interpretación del lector, si es que pasaron la noche juntos o no, ya es a criterio de cada uno XD cuando mencione que son "uno" se puede intepretar en varios sentidos , no solamente lo sexual.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí :) muchas gracias por leer (inserta corazón)**

Con mucho cariño frany.

 **Se aceptan comentarios :)**

Subido a fanfiction

 **19-01-2018**


End file.
